Reflective electronic displays are a new type of display device that is gaining popularity and has already been widely used in electronic book readers. In contrast to conventional flat-panel displays, such as LCD displays, that require their own light sources, reflective displays utilize ambient light for illumination to display images that can mimic the look of “ink-on-paper” printed materials. Due to the use of ambient light for illumination, reflective displays have the significant advantages of lower power consumption compared to conventional displays, and the ability to be viewed under bright ambient light. Most of the reflective displays currently commercially available are monochromatic displays, and many prototype reflective color displays can only generate relatively dim colors that look faded. It is desirable to have reflective displays that can produce high-quality color images with satisfactory color lightness.